1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to mobile platforms for transporting people and, in particular, to mobile platforms used in airports to transport passengers. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for the navigation of mobile platforms for automatically transporting passengers from one destination to another destination within an airport.
2. Background
In transporting people through an airport, accommodations are made for individuals who cannot walk long distances. Equipment and personnel are provided to assist people, such as passengers, in getting to the correct destination. Further, the route to get from one destination to another destination may be difficult to navigate. Area maps or information regarding gates are not readily accessible for some passengers.
The current solutions for transporting people to destinations within an airport include the use of transportation systems such as moving sidewalks, trams, and shuttles. For some passengers, these transportation systems may not provide sufficient assistance or may be intimidating to disabled passengers.
Further, for passengers with mobility difficulties, services are provided by airlines or other organizations to transport these types of passengers to a desired destination. These services may include the use of a wheelchair or a cart. With these types of services, airline or airport personnel are needed to push the wheelchair or operate the cart. Access to wheelchairs or carts may be limited at different airports. Further, using airline or airport personnel to transport passengers through the airport may use more equipment, personnel, or other resources than desired.
The number of aging passengers that use airport services is steadily increasing. As passengers age, mobility of the passengers often declines. Many passengers who do not use a wheelchair on a daily basis may need assistance to get from one location to another location within an airport, depending on the distance traveled. As more and more passengers develop mobility issues, more resources are devoted to move these passengers through the airport.
With the rise of the aging population, the need for an efficient and cost-effective internal airport transportation system is apparent. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that takes into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as other possible issues.